preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thegovernor652
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eugene Root page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TimeShade (talk) 18:16, July 23, 2016 (UTC) RE:Eugene We don't know that, he could still be alive, just in Hell. He could even be in Hell, Michigan, we don't know that. Just wait things out and don't make assumptions. 19:59, July 25, 2016 (UTC) i dont even think hed be alive if he were in hell that woludnt make any sense but i geuss ure right about us not knowing his status since there IS infact a very slim but yet possible chance that he is in hell michigan but wut about debalnc. the cowbody DID shoot & kiil him last episode, ik hes imortal but jesse & cassidy DID dig up a pair of angel hands outta the ground last nights episode, whitch makes me think an angel had died. do u thould it could be that the angels only have a cerrot amount of lives before they die 4 good that debanc forgot 2 mention & then those r infact HIS angel hands they dug up last episode. & if so they do u think HIS status sholud be changed 2 unknown as well? :The pair of hands they dug up was when Cassidy first encountered them in . Remember he sawed them up? Also, I think that it's not a certain amount of lives, but they can only reinvigorate on earth. DeBlanc is from Hell, as it seems, not Heaven, and he got killed in Hell, so maybe he's done fore? Which also adds to the theory that Fiore and DeBlanc are actually Genesis' parents. All just a guess though. 21:52, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :i always THOUGHT those 2 were demons, not angels but DeBlanc & fiore r both male, the only way 4 THEM 2 have a baby is if angels & demons have the abillity 2 get pregnaut even if thieir male unless they do not have 2 get pregnaut in order 2 have an offspring. also if we dont know whether or not DeBlanc is done fore y does his status say hes Alive?. RE:Status Producers confirmed everyone in Annville is dead. 02:26, December 29, 2016 (UTC) on talking preacher ya mean Cassidy and Denis Cassidy didn't adopt Denis, what Cassidy said on the phone was that Denis is a son he had a long time ago, and dismissed the congrats because Seamus thought the son he's referring to was just born. He also did mention his name is Proinsias. 05:43, August 8, 2017 (UTC) in the beginning of the episode holes cassidy is seen looking at a baby in crib inside a place full of other babies in cribs. at 1st i thought it was purgortory but when it said "1946" on the screen i knew that it was a flashback. & then where cassidy is shown viewing 1 of the infants i had assumed that the infant he was talking 2 was denis, i was under impression that cassidy was in an adoption center seeing denis 4 the 1st time, thats y im saying he was adopted. Viktor Please stop listing Tulip and Viktor as husband and wife still. In Dallas, Jesse said Viktor signed the divorce papers, they're legally divorced. 19:25, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :dude ill let u know that it takes a while 2 get a divorce & just because the divorce papers have been sighned doesnt mean that the 2 r offcially divorcred it just means that they r set 2 be divorced in the next yr that is y im changing it ~ thegovernor652 ::They would've addressed it further if so but they are divorced period. They are signed, there's an agreement to both parties. 23:54, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::hey man im just saying, the divorce papers may have already been signed but it takes over a yr 2 legally get a divorce. so if they both would have survived another yr, they could of been listed as EX - husand & wife but ( spoiler warning) viktor died shortly after the divorce papers were sighned & tulip might be coming back viktor wont be. ~ thegovernor652 :::Again, they would've addressed the issue after Viktor's death then. It's good enough grounds to list them as divorced. 00:30, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :::i still dont think they were legally divorcered yet dude ~ thegovernor652 ::::This is a TV show, not real life. They don't need to address everything down to detail, there's just no time for that when they have other stories to tell. 02:01, September 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::yes but im just being realistic. i mean in reality it takes over a yr 2 legally get a divorce & they do have time 2 worry about something like this. i mean how hard is it 2 include that the 2 will not be devorced 4 another 12 mouths, & they shouldnt have 2 address that, it is just comon sense ~ thegovenor652. Hitler Stop adding Hitler as a Subway employee. Wait for the episode to air first. Also, he's clearly not working at Subway. Subway isn't the only shop selling submarine sandwiches. 15:53, August 1, 2018 (UTC) i only ever done that once Thegovernor652 (talk) 06:18, August 6, 2018 (UTC) thegovernor652